User talk:Tlgrok
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! Welcome Hi tlgrok! It's great to see your professional work – we need some help. If I blather too much on your tip pages, just ignore me and do whatever you like! BTW another convention here is to keep threads together, so if you wanted to reply (or ask a question), just reply here. --JohnBeckett 04:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) VimTip redirects I'm glad to see you've been busy here. I had a quick look at your draft tips, and they look good. FYI your change of the "User:Tlgrok/GNU screen and vim" page to be a redirect to VimTip965 relies on a feature in MediaWiki that was introduced here, I think, only a few weeks ago. VimTip965 is actually a redirect, so your subpage redirects to a redirect. I'm happy for you to leave it like that, or to make your subpage redirect to the final location. I'm just mentioning it in case you hadn't got around to realising what 'VimTip965' is. --JohnBeckett 07:49, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm an honest-to-god, good-ole' Wikipedian, and I eat redirects for supper. Although it is nice that double redirects (redirect-to-redirect-to-article) work here. (They didn't in Wikipedia, last time I checked - which was quite a while ago.) Keeping a redirect to a numbered tip just seemed like the better idea, seeing as tip names change occasionally. I'm glad you like my tips-in-waiting. Some of this stuff is taken (in a cleaned-up form) from my .vimrc, and some is purposefully written for this wiki (but will probably find its way into my own set-up). tlgrok 01:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Man page viewer tips Hi Tlgrok. Re your Use vim as a man pager, following is a list of tips that might be related. I haven't (recently) looked at these so I have no idea of their quality or exact relevance, but I have worried about how to merge them for quite a while. It would be great if you would manage these and either fix them or advise me (reply here) what to do. I imagine some serious merging/pruning/deleting would be useful. JohnBeckett 23:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *36 Using Gnu-info help in vim *121 Using vim as a syntax-highlighting pager *167 Using vim as a man-page viewer under Unix *485 Open a window with the man page for the word under the cursor *606 View man pages in Vim *1338 See man pages by gview *1341 Power K :Well, as they say, gah! I think I did a rudimentary search to make sure this was not yet taken care of, but it appears to have been too rudimentary. Still, no harm done, I suppose. VimTip167 mostly covers it. I'll see if there's anything I can contribute to the text, and I'll add the screenshot, which I think is a nice touch. tlgrok 07:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC)